fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairly OddParents Internet phenomena
Many of the Fairly OddParents stuff may be on YouTube, or QuickMeme. Here is a list of some Fairly OddParents stuff. The Little Dolphin Who Cried... Episode: Deja Vu Timmy's parents are leaving to read a bedtime story called "The Little Dolphin Who Cried Dolphin Chirps". Before they leave, Timmy's dad says "We're going to read the little dolphin who cried (dolphin chirps)!" and his mom says "Have fun, you two!" This source has been edited with a title called "The Little Dolphin Who Cried (name)", on YouTube. IF I HAD ONE! Episode: Father Time! When Mr. Turner guides around his room after Timmy left the 1970's, Mr. Turner says "And this is where I'd put a trophy, IF I HAD ONE!!!!" angrilly. This source can be used on any online websites, such as YouTube, for example. Ooohh boy, ice cream! Episode: The Switch Glitch After Timmy wished Vicky into a five-year old, he wishes up a carnival for Vicky to visit. When Vicky gets a cup of ice cream, she says "Oooohhhhh, boy! Ice cream!!!!" On some online-sharing sites (such as YouTube), this source can be referred to its title as "Ooohh boy, (name)!". My brain! Babble and drool. Episode: Action Packed When Timmy Turner is watching a super-violent action movie, he takes part of Cosmo's brain as popcorn and Cosmo says "Aaaaaahhh-ah-ha!!!! My brain!!!! Babble and drool." It can be used as a meme on YouTube as "My brain! (name) and (name)". Temmie Tahnah Episode: Beddy Bye After Timmy Turner never slept for a while, he becomes morbid due to his small boy body not thinking about sleep. This source can be used as a meme on QuickMeme or YouTube. Timmy and Chip's Vicky performance Episode: Boys in the Band Timmy and Chip Skylark perform the song "Icky Vicky" due to his revenge on Vicky. After the performance is done, Vicky reacts to Chip Skylark. It is, however, possible to use this meme as a music video on YouTube, replacing "Icky Vicky" with a different song (for example "Robot Rock" by Daft Punk). This is my boil Bob! Episode: A Wish Too Far! When Elmer introduces himself, he says "Hi! I'm Elmer, and this is my boil, Bob." This source can be used on YouTube. FAIRY-GODPARENTS!!! Episode: Every episode Crocker appeares in When Denzel Crocker is furious, he says "FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!!!!!!" due to him liking fairies. This meme is usable for any video on YouTube. Kawsmow Episode: Beddy Bye After Cosmo not sleeping for two weeks, Cosmo becomes really morbid with a small mouth. QuickMeme lets users use this source. Timmy's hairicane scream Episode: Hairicane After Timmy's long hair becomes a hurricane, he is stuck in ribbons of hair. While he is stuck there, he bites his hair to make his hair hurricane scream. This source is usable for YouTube as referred to as "Timmy makes his hairicane (do anything) I cheated on my math test! Episode: The Switch Glitch Timmy says "Hi! I'm Timmy Turner, and I...." through the radio and another radio says in a deep male voice or Timmy's voice "Cheated on my math test!" After the male voice one, Timmy says "I've never cheated on my math test!" This source is usable for YouTube. I... CAN... FIGHT!!!! Episode: Knighty Knight When a boy in orange hair gets ready to fight, he says "Everything's so clear! I can see! I.... CAN.... FIIIGHT!!!!!" marvelously. This source can be used for any online website, like YouTube for example. Thanks, super nerd! Episode: Smarty Pants Timmy is so nervous that he got an F from Mr. Crocker. He decides to get a drink of water, and while he does that, he says to A.J. "Thanks a lot, super-nerd!" and then he gets a drink of water after that. This meme can be used on YouTube as referred to as "Thanks, (name)!". Other Internet sources *'New FOP': This is a source on GoAnimate in which Timmy Turner gets grounded for example. The New FOP series was started by samehbatarseh (now TimzUneeverse) to make a series of Timmy Turner getting grounded. A recently unseen character, named Rapunzel, appears as Timmy's baby sisiter in this source. *'Fairly OddParents YTPs': These are used to make YouTube Poops of Fairly OddParents episodes on YouTube. Many of these YTPs include sounds such as "PINGAS", an explosion and others. *'Fairywave' (stylized as ＦＡＩＲＹＷＡＶＥ with full-widith characters) was a YouTube music video series created by TimzUneeverse. It consists of clips from many season 1 and 2 episodes of The Fairly OddParents set to a wide variety of vaporwave/synthwave songs, also edited to incorporate vaporwave-themed visuals such as VHS effects. The first video of Fairywave was uploaded by TimzUneeverse on November 24, 2017 (link). Category:Terms